Krystal
Krystal is a character from Nintendo's video game series Star Fox. She was supposed to debut in the cancelled stand-alone video game Dinosaur Planet that had nothing to do with the Star Fox series. About her Krystal's original design was that of a cat whose yellow dress gave her a nice, wholesome, simple, relatively normal, and much younger look, and was later was re-designed into a beautiful and slender vixen with blue and white fur and wearing a skimpy golden bra-like top and a small white loincloth. She is strong, calm, kind-hearted, incredibly overly headstrong and stubborn, has extrasensory psychokenetic powers, and carries a powerful staff weapon with a standard razor sharp spear-like head. The staff can shoot fireballs and ice projectiles, has temporary flight boosts used to give extra rocket power to lift the user off the ground and onto ledges above, is able to create a SharpClaw disguise for the user, create ground quakes and small energy force fields, and open portal doors. She is the only survivor of her doomed planet Cerinia, and roamed the galaxy in search of answers. Krystal got a distress call that draws her to a small planet in the Lylat System, and suspected that she may finally be closer to the truth. Upon arriving at Dinosaur Planet, the source of the signal, Krystal immediately learned of the troubles of the planet's natives, and their peril at the hands of General Scales and his SharpClaw army. General Scales had attacked the krazoa palace and caused the six krazoa spirits to flee from their sanctuary. The krazoa spirits scattered all over the planet, and began to die. At the same time, the planet itself began to break apart, poised to explode. In an effort to turn the tide of war and undo the damage Scales wrought, the young vixen agreed to help the dinosaurs return the six krazoa spirits to the krazoa palace and save Dinosaur Planet from destruction. However, Krystal only got as far as retrieving the first krazoa spirit from the bowels of the temple. Upon releasing the spirit into the temple's interior, she was attacked by an unknown assailant who imprisoned her in a crystal at the top of the palace. Krystal's life-force began to be drained by the crystal, until Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team arrived to save the planet. Fox was directly contacted by Krystal when he heard the echoes of her telepathic cries for help in Saurian language, then a krazoa spirit Krystal had released implored Fox to save her, which he was initially reluctant to do, but then became determined to once he eventually saw her in person. When Krystal first met Fox after the krazoa spirits were returned to the palace and was freed from her incarceration, she didn't even say "hello" and only quickly brushed Fox aside to take the staff from him, then she tore her staff out of his hands and started blasting Andross, who had claimed himself to be the mighty krazoa god by using the energies of the krazoa to revive himself, in an attempt to shoot him down as he departed to conquer the Lylat System, but it proved ineffective. In the aftermath that followed, Krystal sought to apologize to him for her actions and thank him for all of his help. Krystal initially sent this as a message, but then she also docked in the Great Fox to thank Fox and his assembled team in person. Fox responded in a rather shy manner, and was met with teasing from a couple of his fellow crew members. ROB 64 noticed and reported Fox's rising temperature for everyone to hear. Fox replied that he'll be just fine, as he and Krystal shared a smile to each other. The gallery of pictures Krystal by stalkerat.png Krystal by vaudeville-grifter.png Krystal (alternate version).png Pigma and Krystal by shiolein.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists